Red dot sights have become more and more prevalent for firearms. Red dot sights provide an illuminated aiming dot that is parallax free. As may be desired from time to time, the configuration of a red dot sight on a firearm may vary based on personal preference and/or application. For instance, in some configurations, the red dot is in front of the rear iron sight. In other configurations, the red dot sight may be behind the rear iron sight. Yet further, in some configurations, the iron sight may be removed (e.g., not present) or may be the only sight coupled to the firearm. In still other configurations, suppressor height iron sights may be utilized. However, if a shooter wants to change from one configuration to another, or from one red dot sight to another, such change may be difficult, time-consuming, require special tools, and/or not possible.